The popularity of computers continues to grow as performance increases and broadband infrastructures proliferate. Machine translation apparatuses and services that translate input text documents of a source language to text documents of a target language are becoming more popular. Methods for improving accuracy of machine translations are proposed to select translation dictionaries in response to usage scenes, for example, “shopping” and “vehicle” set in advance by a user.
However such methods merely react to the usage scenes classified off-line in advance.